1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type liquid crystal display apparatus using liquid crystal cells as light polarizing elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional projection-type liquid crystal display apparatus is known which forms an image on a screen with light penetrating through a light valve consisting of a crystal liquid cells and polarizing plates which are placed on its front and back faces, respectively, as a polarizer and an analyzer, as disclosed under Japanese Provisional Publication No. 07 50010, for examples.
The conventional projection type liquid crystal display apparatus, however, has a problem in that it cannot form a bright and clear image on a screen, since it only utilizes, as a projection light, only a single component of linearly polarized light penetrating through a polarizing plate, from the random polarized light emitted from a light source. This is because it uses a light valve having a polarizing plate placed on the light incoming face of its liquid crystal cell.